Abecedario HitsuKarin
by YuiKotegawaMin
Summary: Colección de Drables (y un One Shot) de la A a la Z de esta linda pareja. 100% Hitsukarin. Letra E: Enano
1. ¿Amor?

**¡Hola a todas mis lectoras! Sé que esperan que siga Hi no Isan, pero no se preocupen, lo escribiré junto con este. Espero que mi idea les guste y... que disfruten de esta linda pareja n_n  
**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach no me Pertenece... (Por el momento)**

* * *

 **A**

 **¿Amor?**

* * *

Su relación era, según ellos, nada más que una simple amistad, pero, todos en la Sociedad de Almas sabían que entre ellos había algo más. Desde los simples insultos hasta las nada minuciosas miradas que se daban, de verdad que no eran nada sutiles ni disimuladas. Los insultos iban desde el "enano" hasta el "pitufa con complejo de grandeza", aunque es bien sabido que el capitán Hitsugaya ya no era ningún enano, y Karin, su tercera oficial, no era ninguna pitufa; él solo le ganaba por una cabeza de altura, nada más.

Dada la ocasión que ese día no estaban peleando como de costumbre, o dandose esas miraditas, más bien, cada uno estaba incerto en sus propios asuntos. Toshiro por su parte estaba haciendo el papeleo y Karin, por otro lado, entrenando a los subordinados. En ambas cosas debía ayudar Matsumoto, pero esta prefería estar bebiendo y disfrutando de la vida. En ese mismo instante, Matsumoto pasaba por donde entrenaban, y, viendo a Karin fue que se le ocurrió una idea de como fastidiar a su capitán; así que, corriendo fue hasta la oficina del peliblanco y; sin previo aviso, entró eufóricamente, como siempre lo hacía.

— ¡Capitán! — exclamó la voluptosa mujer al entrar.

— ¿Qué quieres Matsumoto? —dijo el peliblanco demasiado tranquilo. Mucho más que de costumbre.

Matsumoto quedó shockeada, solo por el tono de voz que su capitán había utilizado. ¿Dónde estaba su frialdad, aura asesina y su soberbia? La verdad, no lo sabía. Había algo muy extraño en todo esto. El capitán Hitsugaya no solía actuar así, ¿Podría ser a causa de los chismes acerca de él y Karin? Si era eso, no quería ni saber lo que pasaba en esa mente perversa y congelada por el momento.

— Capitán... ¿Le pasa algo? — preguntó la rubia un poco preocupada.

— ¿Por qué preguntas? — le preguntó el oji turquesa alzando la vista y mirándola fija y confusamente.

— Es que está muy... tranquilo... — le dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo — ¿Tiene que ver esto con los rumores?

— ¿Rumores? — preguntó interesado — ¿Rumores sobre quien, o quienes?

— _"Mierda... no lo sabía"_ Pues... — estaba algo nerviosa... ¿Cómo le explicaría a su capitán que los rumores eran acerca de él y Karin? Si lo lograba, tenía por seguro que este intentaría matar a todos hasta saber quien era el que inició los chismes — Pues... son sobre usted y Karin, espero que no le moleste capitán.

— ¿De que son? — preguntó aún más interesado.

— Pues de que ustedes son pareja... es decir... que entre ustedes hay amor — mencionó la rubia.

— ¿Amor? — esta asintió — No suena nada mal — dijo el peliblanco levantándose y saliendo de la oficina, dejando a una shockeada Matusmoto en esta.

La verdad es que: **El amor puede volverte idiota**

* * *

 **Y... ¿Que dicen, ostentoso, raro, loco, no lo comprenden? Pueden decírme si quieren. Les aviso con anticipación que este fin de semana estará listo el nuevo capítulo de Hi no Isan, para los seguidores de esta.**

 **Nos veremos después... ¡BYE!**


	2. Beso

**Hola criaturitas... aquí con un nuevo capítulo de "Abecedario HitsuKarin". Espero que les haya gustado el anterior, y si no lo entendieron, pues... me envían un PM y se los puedo explicar un poco mejor.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach no es mío.**

* * *

 **Answer to Rewiews**

 **MikeRyder16: _Mmm... desmotivante v/s alegre y romántico... Suena super! Hay que hacerlo! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi... espero que te gusten los otros n_n._**

 **Meli1715: _Es muuy Loquisho xD_**

* * *

 **B**

 **Beso**

* * *

Ya había terminado el entrenamiento y Karin estaba dando una pequeña vuelta por los cuarteles de la división; y, al pasar por la oficina del capitán, una idea pasó por su mente, así que decidió entrar y tal vez, hacerle alguna broma o algo a este.

Entró a la habitación, se acercó al escritorio y allí, encontró al peliblanco durmiendo; una pequeña punzada hizo que su corazón se agitara al verlo dormir tan tranquilo e indefenso. Lentamente y sin antes pensarlo, fue acercando una mano para acariciar su cabello, aunque lo hacía algo dudosa de su propia actitud. Logró su cometido y acarició lentamente el cabello del joven capitán, provocando que este soltara un leve jadeo; aunque Karin no sabía si este era de aprobación o disgusto por su acción, esta solo rió y se apoyó en el escritorio para seguir con su acción.

Poco a poco se fue deteniendo y quitó la mano de la cabellera del peliblanco lenta y cuidadosamente, para no despertarlo; mientras sonreía y apoyaba su cabeza en ambas manos, las cuales estaban apoyadas en el escritorio (bueno, en realidad los brazos). Se le quedó viendo por un largo rato, pensando en lo bien que le hacía al oji turquesa el descansar un poco de sus deberes.

Mientras tanto, Toshiro, al sentir que ya nadie acariciaba su cabello, se despertó de golpe y, rápidamente se kevantó; aunque no contó con que Karin estaría allí, y, sin estimárselo, sus bocas se juntaron, trayendo como consecuencia un beso algo inexperto; bueno, era el primer beso de ambos, era lógico que este sería inexperto. Lentamente se fueron separando y Karin salió corriendo de allí sonrojada, y Toshiro, bueno, él solo se quedó pensando en lo suaves que eran los labios de la morocha.

Los besos son como las palabras: **Hay que saber su significado**

* * *

 **¿Que dicen de este capítulo? (¿Porqué siempre las mismas preguntas? xD)**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, como dije... son drabbles, aunque uno de los capítulos será un One Shot, y espero que este lo disfruten n_n**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	3. Celos

**Holii... aquí el tercer capítulo n_n... ojalá que "Beso" les haya gustado... lo escribí en clases cuando agarramos una bolsa de arroz, la abrimos y empezamos a tirarnos en la sala de clases... Fue taan hermoso!... Aunque mi cabello quedó lleno de arroz después de eso ¬¬**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece bla bla bla...**

* * *

 **¡Answer to Reviews!**

 **10: _Que bueno que te haya gustado! n_n Eso me motiva a escribir más! (¡Dale Renata Dale) (N/A: Si... ese es mi nombre)_**

 **MikeRyder16: _Pos obvio que lo se... cada beso significa algo, un saludo, despedida, celos, envidia, amor... etc... también sé el idioma de las flores n_n por eso se que regalarle a mis amigas para su cumpleaños o san valentín. Sobre Shiro-chan... pues...estaba dormido y ni siquiera se esperó que Karin estuviera allí xD_**

* * *

 **C**

 **Celos**

* * *

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde lo que había ocurrido entre Toshiro y Karin; y ahora, ambos estaban en una misión en la ciudad de Karakura. Estaban caminando por la colina en donde Karin le había pedido a Toshiro que la ayudara con su equipo de fútbol. De pronto se separaron, Toshiro se quedó allí pensando en algunas cosas y Karin, por su parte, se fue a caminar por la ciudad. Esta llegó al Instituto Karakura, en donde había estudiado su hermano y su hermana (y claro, ella). Estando allí se encontró con un chico rubio con pinta de emo y vestido de negro (N/A: Ya habrán sacado sus conclusiones acerca de quien hablo), parecía como si estuviera perdido; así que se acercó a el para ayudarlo, solo por si acaso.

— Oye... ¿Estás perdido? — preguntó la pelinegra. Este la miró y ella aprovechó para verlo mejor y más detenidamente; tendría más o menos su edad. Su apariencia le recordaba un poco al peliblanco.

— Algo así... — respondió muy serio y frío el chico.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Yukio Hans Vorarlberna

— Pues es un gusto Yukio — Karin le estrechó la mano como saludo, a lo que este le respondió con el mismo gesto — ¿A qué lugar necesitas llegar?

— Pues... estaba buscando el hospital, pero creo que me perdí — a Karin le apareció una gotita estilo anime y sonrió, le comenzó a explicar detenidamente el camino.

El peliblanco iba pasando por el lugar y, logró ver a la morocha hablando con el rubio. Un sentimiento de ira le recorrió y, rápidamente fue hasta ella, la cogió bruscamente del brazo y se la llevó de allí. Lo único que pasaba por su mente en ese momento era alejarlo del pelirubio. Ya alejados, Karin se deshizo del agarré y lo empezó a interrogar.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa Toshiro? — preguntó algo enojada la morocha.

— ¿Por qué estabas hablando con él? — el peliblanco estaba enojado.

— Solo le estaba indicando el camino hasta el hospital

— ¿Solo eso?

— Sí — de pronto, a Karin se le pasó una idea por la cabeza. Quería confirmar algo — Toshiro... no me digas... que tenías celos.

Este solo se sonrojó y se quedó pensando en eso. Probablemente Karin tenía razón y si sentía esos "celos". Ya que... nadie tocaba lo que le pertenecía.

Los celos son como el oxígeno: **Siempre están allí**

* * *

 **¡WOOO! Este si que me costó escribirlo... no sabía ni como hacerlo pero... ¡Aquí está! Espero que les haya gustado... Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **Bye!**


	4. Declaración

**Hola mis bella criaturitas... aquí estamos** **con otro capítulo. Espero que los anteriores les hayan gustado n_n**

 **Little Anécdota: El otro día estaba saliendo de mi casa, iba en bici, cuando volví de comprar choqué con el poste de luz y todas las vecinas estaban mirando... fuer vergonzoso.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach no es mío**

* * *

 **Answer to Reviwes**

 **MikeRyder16: _Ya casi! Ya casi! Shiro-chan Tú puedes! xD... yo lo sé... el podrá...Por lo menos no fue junto a él xD... mejor alejadito que vergonzoso... (?)_**

 **alejamoya06: _Gracias! QnQ Me alegra saber que te gusta! - ¡Que viva el HitsuKarin!_**

 **Hitsugaya rina: _HitsuxOc? Genial! A mi me gusta el ByakuyaxOc xD! Por cierto... Que bueno que te haya encantado._**

* * *

 **D**

 **Declaración**

* * *

Un mes y medio había pasado desde la "escenita de celos" que le había armado Toshiro a Karin; ambos no se habían hablado ni reído juntos en todo ese tiempo, a excepción de cuando se trataba de cosas que tenían que ver con el escuadrón. Al peliblanco ya le estaba hartando esto, así que la próxima vez que la viera, le iba a decir todo lo que pensaba al respecto de su evasión de conversar amigablemente con él.

De repente Karin entró a la oficina del peliblanco.

— ¡Capitán! — dijo, Toshiro la observó fijamente, como si no la hubiera visto antes — Tengo aquí el reporte de la última misión...

— Kurosaki... te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre cuando estamos solos...

— ...Además, nos fue bastante bien... — continuó hablando sin prestarle mayor atención al ojiturquesa

— Kurosaki, tengo algo que decirte

— Oye... deberías asignarnos misiones más difíciles, ¿No crees? — continuaba. Era muy exasperante para el joven capitán

—Kurosaki, me gustas — ¡Diablos! ¡Decir eso no estaba en sus planes! Ya no podía volver atrás

— Y esperaba... ¿Eh? ¿Que dijiste? — Al fin la morocha le dirigió la mirada y la palabra al peliblando — Estas bromeando ¿No?

— ¿Tengo cara como de que estoy bromeando? — su cara de seriedad de verdad que daba bastante miedo

— Es que... lo dijiste de forma tan inesperada que no creo que lo digas en serio — Karin estaba nerviosa. Nunca se le habían declarado, así que no sabía que decir.

— Y... ¿Que dices acerca de lo que te acabo de "confesar"? — Toshiro igual estaba muy nervioso, pero sabía como aparentarlo. Años (muchos) de práctica

— A mi... también... yo... — El peliblanco solo pudo reír al ver el nerviosismo y la timidez que visiblemente presentaba la morocha. Así que, cuidadosamente y sin que ella se diera cuenta, se fue acercando a su rostro.

Cuando Karin se vino a dar cuenta, Toshiro ya había pegado sus labios a los de ella. Se sentían tan suaves. El representaba el hielo, pero la calidez que irradiaba en ese momento era muy apacible.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia? — Karin solo sonrío y Toshiro tomó eso como un sí — ¿Te casas conmigo?

— No exageres tanto Capitán

Una **declaración** puede ser simple, incluso si esta es inesperada

* * *

 **Uff! Lo logré! Capítulo terminado. Por cierto, mi "Answer to Reviews" Es para responder sus comentarios, como ya se habrán dado cuenta. Bueno, en estos podrán hacerme las preguntas que quieran, yo las responderé el el capítulo siguiente (Como siempre).**

 **Buenoo...hasta el próximo capítulo! Bye!**


	5. Enano

**Hello everyone! ¿Cómo están? Aquí estoy yo (?:Buajaja sonó como la canción de Luis Fonsi) con un nuevo capítulo de "Abecedario HitsuKarin"... ¿saben? Ayer me ví en todo un día FMA Brotherhood y además como la mitad de Bleach... es que el aburrimiento mata xD**

 **Disclaimer: Lo mismo de siempre (?: No sé por que lo escribes siempre... es aburrido Renata / Yo: Calla ¬¬)**

* * *

 **Answer to Reviews**

 **Hitsugaya rina: _Que bueno que te guste n_n y... contestando tus preguntas... pues... elegiría el GinRan, IshiNemu, YukiYuzu o JinYuzu y otras más que me da flojera escribirlas xD... más que nada esas, claro, aparte del HitsuKarin._**

 **MikeRyder16: _Bueno... lo que Karin iba a decir es lo siguiente: "Yo... bueno... a mí... también me gustas... pero... ¿No crees que es muy rápido?... somos jóvenes y... bueno... nunca se me habían declarado... bueno sí... pero no así..."  Estaba nerviosa cuando lo dijo... así que imagina como lo hizo xD._**

 **alejamoya06: _¿Una pelea fuerte con una hermosa reconciliación? Pues sí... pero será más adelante... ya que aún estoy en proceso escribiendo los otros (en el cuaderno llevo hasta la letra L ya xD)_**

* * *

Aunque llevaran ya tres meses de relación, ella nunca se cansaría de llamarlo de esa manera; solo por que le gustaba y, además, era la forma en que ella expresaba su amor, aunque el idiota del peliblanco no se diera cuenta.

Era por ese motivo que Karin iba siempre a visitar a su serio novio (claro, cuando no tenía ocupaciones), solo para decir esa maldita palabra que tanto le molestaba al capitán.

— ¡Oi Toshiro! — dijo, o más bien gritó Karin entrando a la oficina del joven capitán. Allí lo vio muy concentrado en su trabajo, por lo que se acercó a el y apoyó sus manos en el escritorio — ¿Me estás escuchando?

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué? Hola Karin — este ni siquiera le prestó la mayor atención, lo que a la morocha le causó algo de indignación. Pero, gracias a esto, se le ocurrió una "brillante" idea.

— ¡Oh! Ahora que lo pienso, sentado te ves mucho más **enano** de lo que ya eres — al peliblanco le empezó a aparecer una venita en la cabeza, se estaba enojando — ¿El enanismo se quita? Por lo que sé no... ¿Qué dices tú? — como amaba molestarlo — Yo creo que podría tener cura... pero en tu caso no — Toshiro se cabreó y se levantó rápidamente de su silla, se aproximó a Karin y la levantó, llevándosela como costal de papas al hombro, para dejarla en el sillón y acorralarla allí.

— ¡¿A quién le dices enano pitufina?!

— ¡¿Y tú a quien pitufina?! ¡Maldito **enano** de primaria! — ok, ahora sí que lo había hecho enojar

— Soy más alto que tú

— Por muy poco

— No lo creo

— ¿Lo quieres comprobar?

— ¿Y tú?

— Yo si — le dijo Karin besándolo lentamente, a lo que el peliblanco correspondió.

Tal vez, no era tan malo que ella le dijera enano de vez en cuando; esto tenía sus privilegios.

Ser **enano** incluso puede ser divertido

* * *

 **¡OMG! Al fin lo hice... logré escribirla aquí... ¡YAY!**

 **Les tengo un concurso: La persona que adivine el nombre de mi Inner le regalaré un fanfic HitsuKarin con la trama que desee. Puede ser de cualquier rated!**

 **Ok... ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Yo mientras lo estaba escribiendo me imaginaba la escena... incluso llegué a distraerme en clases haciéndola... fue liindo xD Aunque la profe me retó por eso u_u**


End file.
